Take a Hint
by EllenRipley8
Summary: A short one shot. Regina is trying to have a conversation with a certain man. Very tiny, ittty bitty hints of swan-queen. Please read and review, thanks you.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Once upon a time or any of the characters. As a matter fact I don't own much of anything other then my overactive imagination._

_So this is my first OUAT fanfic, a oneshot that randomly came to me when listening to a song. SO thanks for reading and tell me what you think. A swan queen if you squint really hard._

Regina stood inside the bar rubbing her temples. She was looking for one person and so far she had not found him. Walking further into the establishment , her body swayed through the crowd with ease , narrowing her eyes at anyone who moved to close. The music that filtered through the atmosphere was distasteful and the smell of the citizens that reeked of their alcoholic beverage, made the mayor want to turn around and leave. Stopping for a moment Regina looked at the people sprawled at the bar, this idea was certainly not her best.

" Regina. What are you doing here?" A voice behind her and the hands placed on her hips was more then enough for the ebony haired woman to turn around quickly.

Regina was about to snap at the man before her, however decided she would take in a deep breath instead. " Robin, I've been looking for you. I heard you needed to speak with me and decided perhaps it was best to have a certain conversation."

Once again Robin placed his hands on her hips and smiled , " Regina, you look beautiful tonight."

Regina knew from that moment, the important conversation would probably never make it outside. She was a mayor and had a reputation to uphold, so she removed his hands and took a step back. Had it been anyone else, she would have punched the person for placing their hands on her. The odor of cheap sprits came off Robin whenever he opened his mouth to speak.

Robin ran a hand through his hair and tugged the hooded cowl, obviously disliking the temperature of the room. " Regina, you know I love you. However Marian is my wife, I was just as shocked as you. I know we belong together Regina. So lets have a drink and talk about this please."

" Stop it Robin." Regina was now irritated, the more the man spoke , the more she was losing her patience and interest. The last name she wants to hear from his lips was of his currently living wife. He put her on the spot, stating such personal things in public.

" Robin the last thing I think we should be, is together. It wasn't meant to be, your wife is now living, I'm not your missing link or your true love." Regina felt her walls slightly falter at the expression the woodsman adorned.

Robin stepped closer and leaned in to kiss her, she noticed his eyes were on more then just her face. Regina wasn't going to get through to him, so she did what she knew best.

" Stop it, don't you get it? I'm not interested in this Robin."

Robin knew she was pushing him away and he wasn't going anywhere. They were meant to be and he would prove that. " Regina please. We have something special."

Regina straightened her blazer and attempted to walk past him however he grabbed her arm. Regina simply wished this conversation never happened, it had been a horrible idea to try to reason with him in this establishment.

Robin would prove he loved her, and once again to tried to capture her lips in a kiss. Then he was pushed back away from Regina. Confused he glanced the blonde woman who now stood between him and the mayor.

" Robin perhaps you should take a walk outside. Obviously you don't know to take a hint."

Regina smiled at the sheriffs words, she wished she had used bluntness from the beginning of the conversation with the woodsman. Robin sighed and walked out of the bar, obviously no one would listen to him tonight.

Emma smiled and turned back towards the mayor, " Sorry Regina. You just looked like you needed to be rescued."

Regina raised an eyebrow, her features clearly hid away the smile she wore just a few seconds ago. " Well Ms. Swan, I'm not a delicate damsel always in need of rescue however, thank you for assisting."

Emma shrugged and smile, " How about I walk you home, looks like you just left the office not to long ago."

Leaving the establishment Regina walked towards her street. Glancing back at the blond she noticed the woman's hands in her pockets and an air of uneasiness. " Thank you Ms. Swan , the conversation I wanted to have with him went downhill as soon as he opened his mouth."

Emma nodded, " Yes, it seemed like more staring then conversation. Listen Regina, again I'm sorry."

The dark haired woman knew she was apologizing for more then just interfering at the bar. What made her smile was the sincerity she held in her voice, she knew Emma genuinely cared. It seemed that perhaps they were closer to being friends then she originally thought.

Emma let out a sigh glancing at the woman walking down the street in high heels and a skirt. Regina always had a regal aura about her, however she could never understand how women wore those shoes all day. She imagined Regina was exhausted at the end of the day. When she had walked into the bar to check on the normal rowdy dwarves, she was surprised Regina was there. She stood out amongst everyone, looking like a businesswoman with a mission. When she noticed Robin had approached, it upset her that he was paying attention to the Mayor's assets more then her lips. She at least deserved to have him listen to her, to be sincere with the conversation. Instead she saw him try to grab her hips several times and kiss her.

She had to interfere, Regina was the mother of their son. She would have punched the man in the face if it had been herself in that position, however Regina did no such action. The woman was certainly changing, truly being a better woman for her son and family.

" He should have been looking at your lips." Emma stated as they approached the steps to her house.

" Pardon me?"

Emma laughed slightly, " I meant Robin, he should have been looking at you. Paying attention, you deserve more than that Regina."

Regina smiled at savior, " I think he was distracted by other things."

" Well I know I cant stop looking at your lips," Emma replied quickly, almost embarrassed at what escaped from her mouth.

Regina was amused and crossed her arms and stepped closer to the product of true love. " Is that so Ms. Swan?"

Emma stood more straight, ready for whatever challenge the previous evil queen had in mind, " Yes, you do have a lovely face as well."

Regina was touched by the honesty, she knew at least two people cared for her. Her son which she loved with all her heart and his other mother. She was thankful how much Emma truly cared, she knew this woman wouldn't hurt her on purpose. As for Robin, she was still working out those emotions. Closing the distance between herself and the blonde, she stood until there bodies only had an inch between them.

Emma smiled at the short haired woman, she could see she was lost in thought. At least she knew from the smile, it was happy thoughts. Without thinking Emma leaned forward and kissed the corner of Regina's mouth, " Goodnight Regina."

As Emma turned to leave Regina grabbed her arm and turned the other woman around and gave her a quick peck on the lips , " Thank you Sheriff , for walking me home."

Emma winked at her, knowing the mayor was thanking her for more then just that. " Anytime, I'm here whenever you need assistance." Emma turned back around and walked away, shivering from the kiss rather than the cold. She just hoped the Mayor would take her offer for that assistance.

_**AN: So I just discovered a song by **__**Victorious**__** called **__**Take a Hint**__**. I'm ashamed that it's from a bunch of nickelodeon kids but my Pandora station randomly played it and I loved it. So yeah, again own nothing of the above. I love swan queen and this show, however am trying to stay focused on my other stories before I start exploring with writing OUAT. Thanks again!**_


End file.
